I'm not scared
by zebest
Summary: Elly est une adolescente de 18 ans qui a beaucoup souffert durant son enfance. Après avoir perdu toute confiance en l'homme, un Scrafty va essayer de la remettre sur le bon chemin.
1. Le jour où tout a basculé

**Résumé : Une jeune dresseuse, qui après avoir connue l'abomination et la solitude, va se renfermer sur elle-même. Ne voyant autour d'elle qu'un monde froid et sans pitié, elle cherchera le réconfort auprès de pokémon de type ténèbres et spectre. Alors que dans son âme se mêle peine et souffrance, un Scrafty va l'aider à la remettre sur la bonne voie.**

**L'histoire retrace dans un premier temps la descente aux enfers de cette jeune fille, ainsi que l'aventure du pokémon.**

**Note : Dans cette histoire sombre, de de la violence et des passages de viols sont prévus. **

**PokemonxTrainer**

**Public averti ! Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.**

**Chapitre 1:** Le jour où tout à basculé.

Tepig se cachait derrière un de ces nombreux tilleuls qui prospéraient la vallée. Il scrutait les alentours, vérifiant s'il était bien à l'abri. Autour de lui, pas un chat, juste des brins d'herbes caressés par le vent. Derrière l'arbre, bien caché, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. A peine eut t-il le temps de baisser sa garde, qu'il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher vers lui.

"Tepig",_ cria une voix féminine._

Affolé, le pokémon regarda rapidement autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une autre cachette. Il finit par se diriger furtivement vers un terrier pour petit pokémon. Seulement, celui-ci n'était pas profond du tout, à la déception de Tepig qui pensait pouvoir s'engouffrer plus profondément.

"Tepig", _fit de nouveau la jeune fille._

De là, où il était, le petit pokémon feu pouvait facilement voir l'extérieur. Le terrier était tellement petit que son groin était à l'air libre. Il entendait les bruits de pas s'approcher vers sa cachette, et il vit de suite que s'il sortait maintenant, il serait découvert. Qu'il restait où qu'il sortait, il était pris au piège. Tepig vit les pieds de sa poursuivante qui se figeaient devant lui.

"Tepig, je t'ai trouvé!"

Elle pris le pokémon dans ses bras, il était tout pleins de poussière, ce qui fit rire la gamine.

"Tu es tout sale", _dit-elle amusée._

Cette jeune fille répondait au nom de Elly. Elle n'était pas de grande taille et possédait un corps mince. Son visage, éclatant, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs, son sourire rafraîchissant, faisaient d'elle une charmante petite fille.

Son sourire, son innocence, avait coutume d'apaiser les ennuis des gens. A croire qu'il suffisait de la voir sourire pour être heureux.

Elly regardait avec fierté son Tepig, son premier pokémon, celui qui fut son compagnon, son partenaire de jeux. Avec sa main, elle balaya la saleté qu'il y avait sur la tête de son pokémon.

"Tepig, tu es vraiment irrécupérable!"

Elle aimait ces instants de liberté, ces moments où elle pouvait passer du temps à l'extérieur, avec son unique pokémon. Cependant, ces moments de liberté étaient souvent de courtes durées, et une voix sèche la lui rappela...

"Mademoiselle", _cria au loin une vielle dame._ "Mademoiselle! Ramenez-vous immédiatement!"

"Pff! Voila encore la vieille méchante sorcière", _dit-elle à son pokémon. "_Oui madame, j'arrive!"

Elly vivait dans le luxe! En plein mois de juillet, elle passa ses vacances dans une grande résidence secondaire. Ses parents étant très occupés dans leur travail. Comme ils avaient peu de temps à se consacrer à leur fille, ils avaient embauché une gouvernante qui avait pour mission de s'occuper d'elle et de l'éduquer. N'appréciant pas vraiment l'autorité de celle-ci, Elly attendait avec impatience le retour de ses parents qui devaient la retrouver aujourd'hui, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille.

"On mange quoi ce soir?"

"Du poisson avec des épinards."

"Beurk! J'aime pas les épinards! Et j'aime pas le poisson non plus."

La gouvernante la rappela très vite à l'ordre pour sa remarque et l'emmena à table. Finalement le déjeuner se passa dans le silence, après avoir terminé de manger, la gouvernante l'a autorisé à sortir de table. Elle alla donner de la nourriture au petit pokémon feu avant de partir avec lui dans leur grand jardin. Elle s'amusa durant tout le reste de la journée. Certains domestiques s'était joint à elle pour jouer. Le soir, elle monta prendre son bain, puis redescendit pour accueillir ses parents dans le salon.

"Madame, papa et maman ne sont toujours pas là?"

"Non", _répondit la nounou d'un air navré._

"Madame, pourquoi vous êtes triste?"

"Je... Je suis désolée!"

"Pourquoi?"

"Eh bien... Comment vous dire ça?"

"Me dire quoi?"

"Vos parents... ils... ils ne viendront pas!"

"Pourquoi? Ils n'ont pas pu c'est ça?"

"Non... ils... ils ont eu un accident."

L'enfant commença a avoir peur.

"Mais ils vont bien, hein? Hein qu'ils vont bien?"

"Je suis désolée", _dit la vieille dame en pleurant._

"Non", _dit-elle choquée, _"Ce n'est pas possible! Hein ce n'est pas possible!"

En voyant la gouvernante dans un tel état, Elly ne put retenir ses larmes. "Ce n'est pas... possible!"

Elly courut vers Tepig et le pris dans ses bras, pleurant pendant longtemps. Puis la fatigue la gagnant, elle finit par s'endormir. La gouvernante les porta jusque dans leur chambre et les regarda, sachant très bien que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait, car demain, ils iront à l'orphelinat.


	2. L'orphelinat

**Chapitre 2: **L'orphelinat.

Le lendemain, la gouvernante alla réveiller Elly et son pokémon. Elle leur prépara un petit déjeuner. Il régnait dans la pièce un silence pesant. De temps en temps, on pouvait entendre les sanglots étouffés de l'enfant. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, elle emmena Elly dans la salle de bain, la lava puis l'habillât.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la gouvernante rompu le silence:

"Aller, nous y allons."

"Où ça... Madame?"

"Dans ta nouvelle maison."

"Mais... C'est ici... Ma maison!"

La nounou frotta ses yeux devenus humide. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle et en était profondément navrée.

"Plus maintenant, malheureusement."

"Mais... Mais..."

"Allez mademoiselle, on se dépêche!"

Elly suivit la gouvernante jusqu'à la voiture, son Tepig entre ses bras. Elle monta, s'installa sur le siège arrière et mit le pokémon à côté. La nounou démarra la voiture et quitta alors la résidence. Le trajet dura environ une heure. Une fois arrivée, elle fit sortir la petite et son partenaire. Ils étaient devant un grand bâtiment blanc entouré par un muret qui comportait un grand portail. La gouvernante sonna et une jeune femme vint ouvrir. Celle-ci les emmena jusque dans le hall.

"Madame Barma va arriver, veuillez patientez."

"Bien", _répondit la gouvernante._

La jeune fille repartie.

La gouvernante se tourna vers Elly, celle-ci n'était visiblement pas rassurée. Elle mit sa main sur son épaule comme pour la rassurer.

"Vous verrez, vous serrez bien ici."

"Mais on va rester ensemble Tepig et moi?"

"Je suppose que oui."

"Mais pourquoi ... on peut pas rentrer a la maison?"

"Parce que c'est la loi."

"Comment ça?"

"Eh bien, vu que vous n'avez pas dix huit ans, tout les biens de votre papa et de votre maman vont à l'état!"

Elly baissa la tête, elle essayait de cacher sa tristesse. La gouvernante se sentait gênée de la voir dans cet état.

"_Pauvre petite" pensa t-elle._

Puis, une dame apparue:

"Que puis-je pour vous?", _demanda t-elle._

"Vous devez être madame Barma", _fit la gouvernante._

"C'est exact! Que puis-je pour vous?"

Mme Barma était une femme ayant environ la cinquantaine, avec les cheveux gris attachés en un chignon serré. Elle était grande et très maigre.

"Eh bien voila, cette jeune fille est orpheline, et je voudrai savoir si je pouvais la placer ici avec son pokémon."

"Quel âge a t-elle?"

"Elle a douze ans."

"Hum hum, je vois, elle est jeune."

"Oui, mais s'il vous plais, elle n'a plus de famille."

"Bien, dans ce cas, j'accepte. YOKO!"

La jeune fille revint.

"Oui madame Barma?"

"Emmène cette petite dans sa nouvelle chambre!"

"Bien",_ elle se tourna vers Elly,_ "Venez, suivez moi."

"D'accord", _répondit la jeune fille._

Elle arriva devant une grande porte blanche, Yoko la fit rentrer, rangea ses affaires et lui indiqua la salle de bain. Une fois cela finit, madame Barma arriva à son tour dans la chambre et s'appuya contre un mur.

"Bonjour Elly."

"Bonjour madame."

"C'est bonjour madame Barma", _protesta la directrice de l'orphelinat._

"Bonjour madame Barma."

Elly se sentait mal à l'aise, pour la première fois, elle ne pouvait pas saluer quelqu'un avec le sourire comme elle avait coutume de le faire. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la mort de ses parents. En vérité, madame Barma l'intimidait. Sa voix était froide et traduisait chez elle un comportement hautin. Madame Barma était en effet une femme rigide et autoritaire, et ça, Elly l'avait tout de suite compris.

"Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il y a quelque chose de dérangeant ici", _demanda la dame._

"Non, pourquoi?"

Sans dire un mot, madame Barma dirigea son regard vers Tepig qui avait déjà trouver le confort en se couchant sur le lit. Elly remarqua le problème et s'adressa à la patronne des lieux:

"Excusez-moi, Tepig a l'habitude de dormir au pied de mon lit."

"Maintenant tu n'es plus chez toi Elly", _dit-elle sur un ton calme et agaçant_, "Les règles sont différentes sous ce toit tu comprends? C'est moi qui décide ici, et ton Tepig ferait mieux de quitter la chambre."

"Comment ça?", _demanda la jeune fille désemparée._

"Et bien, vois-tu, ces bestioles ont le don de salir toutes les chambres en l'espace d'une demi-heure. Je suis un peu... maniaque on va dire, et je n'aime pas vraiment les pokémon."

"Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas le chasser d'ici", _dit-elle paniquée._

"Ne t'en fais pas petite. Il va rejoindre les autres pokémon des orphelins qui se trouvent dans la grange non loin d'ici. Il sera nourrit tous les jours par mon fils Lucas. Elle appela son fils. Celui-ci apparu dans la chambre d'Elly. Il avait seize ans, mince et plutôt grand, avec des cheveux noir coupés courts.

"Oui maman?"

"Je te présente Elly, une nouvelle arrivante."

"Enchantée Elly", _dit-il en souriant à la jeune fille._ "Toutes mes condoléances pour vos parents."

"M... Merci", _répondit Elly._

Madame Barma désigna du doigt le pokémon.

"Prends ce pokémon avec toi et amène-le à la grange."

"Bien_."_

Il prit le pokémon, ce qui fit sangloter la gamine. Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle et lui adressa de nouveau un sourire.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas tu le reverras. A la prochaine!"

Il prit la direction de la porte et sortit de la chambre, suivit par madame Barma. Elly se calma. Elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose maintenant, devenir majeur pour pouvoir quitter cet enfer.


	3. Un drôle de pokémon

**Chapitre 3:** Un drôle de pokémon.

Trois jours se sont écoulés après l'arrivée d'Elly dans l'orphelinat. La jeune fille commençait à s'habituer à son nouvel environnement. Le soir, elle mangeait son dîner avec d'autres orphelins de son âge. Cependant, elle n'a jamais voulu s'intéresser à eux. Ils avaient pourtant presque tous un point commun avec elle, ils avaient perdu leurs parents. Mais c'était difficile pour Elly, elle venait de perdre ses parents récemment, le jour de son anniversaire, le jour de ses douze ans. Jamais elle n'avait connu d'anniversaire comme celui-ci, un bien triste anniversaire. Elle pensait souvent à eux, et cela la rendait triste. De plus, ces parents étaient toujours occupés, cette pensée la faisait pleurer. Elle aurait voulu partager plus de temps avec eux avant leur disparition. Elle se sentait déjà seule durant son enfance, maintenant, elle l'était encore plus. Tepig était son seul compagnon. Comme il n'était pas accepté dans les chambres, il était placé dans une grange, à côté de l'orphelinat. Il n'était pas enfermé pour autant, vu qu'à l'extérieur de cette grange se trouvait un espace vert clos, accessibles pour tous les pokémon. Les pokéballs, par contre, étaient gardé par madame Barma, qui les cachait dans un lieu privé de l'orphelinat. La plupart des pokéballs étaient vides, étant donné que les pokémon étaient dans l'espace qui leur était prévu. Lorsque ces-derniers se disputaient entre eux, madame Barma les rappelait dans leur pokéball.

Elly pouvait rendre visite à son pokémon uniquement vers seize heure, à la fin de ses cours, pour une courte durée seulement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de passer trop de temps avec lui à l'extérieur, car la patronne des lieux disait régulièrement que l'on finissait par trop se salir.

Après la fin du repas avec les autres enfants, Elly est monté dans sa chambre et s'est allongé sur son lit, au bord de sa chambre. Au-dessus d'elle, il y avait une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Elle se redressa sur son lit et se mit accroupie, tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. Elle n'aimait pas la pluie, ça la rendait nostalgique. C'était l'automne, et dehors, il faisait presque nuit. Elly pensait à son pokémon qui devait s'être réfugié dans la grange pour échapper au mauvais temps. Elle pensait à lui, et s'ennuyait. La fille se mis en pyjama, puis alla se coucher.

"_Bonne nuit Tepig",_ pensa t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Soudain, des aboiements de Growlithe retentirent et firent réveiller en sursaut la jeune Elly.

Growlithe était le pokémon d'un membre du personnel de l'orphelinat. Ce petit pokémon avait pour mission de monter la garde et de protéger l'orphelinat de possibles intrusions durant la nuit.

Elly regarda par la fenêtre pour voir d'où venait l'agitation. Il faisait noir et elle ne voyait rien, mis à part quelques gouttes de pluies qui tombaient par terre. Puis, les aboiements cessa un moment. Elly resta pensive, figée devant la fenêtre. La simple vue de la pluie la rendait somnolente. Quand tout à coup, une silhouette mystérieuse s'écrasa contre la fenêtre de la chambre d'Elly depuis l'extérieur. La fille sursauta de terreur quand elle vit cette chose se cognait contre sa fenêtre. Elle pouvait distinguer un Scraggy aplati comme une crêpe dû au choc. Ce-dernier tomba par terre et laissa Elly se remettre de ses émotions. S'inquiétant tout à coup de l'état du pokémon, elle ouvrit la fenêtre afin d'apercevoir son corps gisant par terre.

"Euh... Scraggy? Tu n'es pas blessé?"

"S.. Scraggy." Le pokémon se releva, leva la tête et aperçut la jeune fille. Au loin, les aboiements du Growlithe avaient repris. La présence de Scraggy dans les parages en était peut-être pour quelque chose pensa Elly. Si elle le laissait ici dehors, il allait avoir des ennuis. Elle pris donc la décision de le cacher le temps que Growlithe se calme.

"Monte, dit-elle, allez monte ne crains rien."

Elle pris les mains du pokémon et le tira vers elle afin de le faire rentrer à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Scraggy était tout trempé. Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour se débarrasser des gouttelettes d'eau sur son crâne. Elly ouvrit la lumière de sa chambre, prit une serviette dans sa salle de bain et essuya le pokémon en frottant fort. Le pokémon rouspétait, ce qui amusa la jeune fille. Puis il éternua, il avait sans doute pris froid. Elly posa sa main sur son front, il était un peu fiévreux.

"Tu as de la fièvre. Tu es sûr que ça va?"

Il hocha la tête comme pour dire oui. Dehors, les aboiements du pokémon s'était de nouveau calmé. Elly se demanda pourquoi Scraggy s'était aventuré près de l'orphelinat,. Peut-être s'était-il égaré? Peut-être qu'il cherchait à manger?

"Tu as faim?"

"Scraggy!" Il hocha de nouveau la tête, avec plus d'enthousiasme cette fois-ci.

Elly fouilla dans ses tiroirs, elle ne trouva que des sucettes. Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'elle allait rassasier le pokémon jaune, mains c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Elle en lui donna une, il essaya alors d'enlever le papier d'emballage, en vain. Pendant un bon moment, on entendait dans la pièce que les bruits de frottement que faisaient les doigts de Scraggy sur l'emballage. N'y arrivant toujours pas, le pokémon se mit en colère, ce qui fit rire Elly.

Elle reprit la confiserie, retira le papier d'emballage et rendit la sucette à Scraggy. Celui-ci ne sucer pas la sucette, comme le ferait habituellement une personne ordinaire. Il le laissait dans un coin de sa bouche et refermer la mâchoire, tout simplement. Il avait en effet une salive légèrement acide, ce qui lui permettait de faire fondre doucement la sucrerie au fond de sa gorge.

"Tu es tout seul?" demanda Elly. "Où sont tes parents?"

Scraggy baissa la tête, l'air triste.

"Tes parents, ils ont eu... un accident, c'est çà?

Scraggy se mit à pleurer. Elly avait misé juste, ce pokémon était comme elle, et il souffrait lui aussi. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

"Ça va aller, dit-elle, je sais ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi je suis seule."

Petit à petit, il se calma, et resta toujours serré conte Elly, la sucette encore en bouche. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par le relâcher. Dehors, les aboiements n'avaient pas repris. Growlithe avait cessé de chercher Scraggy. Ce-dernier se dirigea timidement vers là où il était entré, par la fenêtre. Il devait ressortir, même s'il avait de la peine de quitter celle qui l'avait réconforté et protégeait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la fenêtre, deux mains s'appuyèrent contre sa poitrine, et le tirèrent en arrière. Il se retrouva une seconde fois contre la jeune fille qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

"Scraggy, tu as de la fièvre, tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir alors qu'il fait froid et qu'il pleut?"

"S... Scraggy..." il baissa la tête, ne savant plus quoi faire.

Elle posa le pokémon sur son lit, puis le mit sous les couvertures. Il la regarda d'un air étonné, jamais il ne s'attendait à un tel geste.

La fille lui retira le bâtonnet de sa bouche, il avait terminé sa sucette. Elle éteignit la lumière de sa chambre et marcha jusqu'à son lit.

"Il faut te reposer", dit-elle en souriant.

Elle partagea le lit avec le pokémon, comme elle le faisait autrefois avec Tepig. Elle repensa d'ailleurs à lui et se mis à parler à Scraggy de son pokémon qu'elle chérissait temps. Elle lui parla également de sa gouvernante, disant qu'elle était sèche et sévère envers elle mais qu'au fond elle était très gentille et qu'elle l'aimait bien.

Se confier à Scraggy lui faisait du bien. Elle pleura légèrement et blottit le pokémon contre elle. Puis pris par la fatigue, ils finirent par s'endormirent.

Hélas, ce moment de tendresse ne dura pas. Le lendemain matin, vers huit heure, quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre d'Elly. Une voix les réveilla tous deux en sursaut:

"AH! QUELLE HORREUR!" C'était madame Barma, qui en voulant réveiller la petite, l'avait surprise avec un petit pokémon, couché sur le lit. Effrayé, Scraggy se retira hâtivement des couvertures, sauta en direction de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et s'enfuit.

"Madame Barma, dit t-elle paniquée, je peux tout vous expliquer et..."

"Je ne veux rien entendre!", dit-elle sèchement.

Elly aurait bien voulu se défendre, mais elle ne se sentait pas dans son assiette pour contester. Elle se sentait bizarrement affaiblie... peut-être était -elle... malade? Au lieu de répondre, elle se mit à tousser de plus en plus fort.

"Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne veux pas de ces choses dans cet établissement?"

Elly baissa la tête, impuissante.

"Tu me répugnes. Pour te punir, tu me laveras entièrement chaque chambre de l'orphelinat. Et puisque tu aimes tant les pokémon, tu nettoieras également la grange!" Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

De son côté, Scraggy courut droit devant lui. Il était déjà loin de l'orphelinat. Triste de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à celle qui l'avait guéri, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

Soudain, il se cogna contre quelqu'un. Il redressa la tête vers le haut et vit un grand homme d'une trentaine d'année, tout vêtu de noir, avec les yeux et les cheveux de la même couleur. Un ténébreux. Il avait sur sa joue gauche une cicatrice assez profonde, lui donnant un air encore plus intimidant.

L'homme sourit.

"Tu es tout seul, non?" dit-il d'une voix calme et grave.

Scraggy hocha timidement la tête, surpris et inquiet.

"Je m'appelle Padro", rajouta t-il, "Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance." Il sortit de sa poche une pokéball et le pointa en direction du pokémon. "Viens avec moi!"

Bizarrement, Scraggy ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise, comme si l'homme avait en lui… un don particulier.

Il se laissa alors capturer...


	4. La perte d'une innocence

**Note: Les trois premiers chapitres permettaient de mettre en place de début de l'histoire. Maintenant que c'est fait, ça va aller crescendo. Les scènes classées M commencent donc ici. De plus, maintenant que Scraggy a été introduit, la fic sera divisé en deux. C'est-à-dire qu'il y aura alternativement un chapitre consacré à Elly puis un autre sur le pokémon.**

**Le quatrième chapitre commence avec Elly.**

**Chapitre 4:** La perte d'une innocence.

Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Elly dans l'orphelinat. Elle était devenue une ravissante jeune fille de 17 ans. Les formes de son corps s'étaient nettement plus développées, au point que le fils de madame Barma, Lucas, qui venait d'avoir ses 21 ans, avait des vues sur elle. Depuis l'incident qu'il y a eu avec le Scraggy sauvage, madame Barma la considérait comme la bonne à tout faire. Au début, elle ne faisait que nettoyer la chambre des autres pensionnaires ainsi que la grange pour les pokémon, mais elle fut vite amenée à s'occuper des autres tâches ménagères.

Il était déjà midi, à peine après avoir passé l'aspirateur dans les couloirs, Elly mit la table pour le prochain repas des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. A ce moment là, Lucas apparu. Rien que sa présence autour d'elle avait coutume de l'ennuyer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda t-elle sèchement.

"Oh rien du tout, je ne faisais que te rendre une petite visite."

"Tu me gènes, tu ne devrais pas être ici à cet heure-ci."

"Je ne suis pas un pensionnaire de l'orphelinat je te rappelle. De plus, ma mère est la patronne donc je peux aller librement là où je veux."

"Alors sois tu m'aides, sois tu t'en vas."

"Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois. Ça ne fait rien, à plus tard ma belle."

"Je ne suis pas ta belle", répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sortit de la salle à manger. Elly soupira. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de ses avances. D'autant plus qu'il y avait entre les deux quatre ans de différence. Au début, elle le trouvait plutôt sympathique et agréable. Comme son boulot principal était de s'occuper des pokémon des orphelins, Elly le rencontrer souvent dès qu'elle avait pour tâche de nettoyer la grange. Elle est même devenue son amie. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle le trouvait lourd. En vérité, ce n'était plus le même homme. Il ne voulait plus être juste "son ami" et ça, Elly le comprit vite. Il avait du charme, mais elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui, il était bien trop persistant.

Une fois la table mise et le repas terminé, elle fit la vaisselle puis alla faire du jardinage à l'extérieur du bâtiment. En plein été, les rayons du soleil tapaient fort sur le dos de l'adolescente, celle-ci arrachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les mauvaises herbes. Elle avait pris l'habitude de travailler dans ces conditions. Après ce dur travail enfin terminé, elle se rendit dans sa chambre, pour se reposer un peu. En s'allongeant sur son lit, elle pensa à Tepig, qu'elle allait pouvoir voir cet après-midi après avoir accompli toutes les tâches qui lui ont été assignées. Elle pensa aussi au Scraggy qu'elle avait vu. Il lui avait causé pas mal de tort, c'est vrai. A cause de lui, elle a été sévèrement punie. Pourtant, elle aurait bien voulu le capturer, même si c'était impossible.

Après une courte pause, elle se releva, remis ses chaussures et alla vers la grange à contrecœur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis un peu d'ordre là-bas, mais ce qui lui déplaisait le plus, c'était d'avoir à supporter Lucas. Elle entra dans l'espace réservé aux pokémon avec un sceau d'eau et une serpillière, comme prévue, il était là.

"Alors, tu es encore de corvée aujourd'hui?", dit le jeune homme.

"Ne te moques pas de moi", répondit-elle d'un ton agacée.

"Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je ne me le permettrais pas tu sais."

"Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter", dit-elle en passant derrière lui. "Je dois travailler."

"Non pas cette fois ma belle!" Il prit brusquement le poignet d'Elly, faisant tomber le sceau qu'elle tenait. Elle commença à paniquer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Lucas la poussa violemment contre un mur, elle cria de douleur. Il la saisit et la poussa sur un pavé de foin destiné aux pokémon.

"Désolé mais, je compte bien profiter un peu de toi cette fois" dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

"Mais tu es complètement fou!"

"Oui, fou de toi!"

Elle voulu crier, appeler à l'aide, mais Lucas mis une main devant sa bouche et l'autre fit pression sur son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle physiquement, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ferma les yeux et pleura, laissant juste échapper quelques bruits que seuls les pokémon de la grange pouvaient entendre. Lucas retira très rapidement sa main de la bouche de l'adolescente pour l'embrasser. Ce fut pour elle répugnant. Une fois le baiser terminé, il la retourna allongée sur le ventre.

"Non!" cria t-elle. "Ne fais pas ça! Je t'en supplie." Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, son visage était devenu tout rouge. Il appuya sa main sur ses cheveux de sorte à écraser son visage contre le foin. Son autre main alla jusqu'à sa jupe qu'il arracha brièvement. Puis sa main glissa sous sa culotte, il prit un plaisir malsain à caresser ses fesses, tout son corps lui appartenait. Il avait un regard froid, pousser par ses plus bas instincts, il ne pensait plus qu'à la dominer. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il saisit la culotte et l'arracha, laissant ses parties intimes à l'air libre.

Lucas s'appuya de tout son poids sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il descendit son pantalon et sorti son membre de son sous-vêtement. Il le dirigea vers les lèvres serrées d'Elly. Il la pénétra d'un coup sec, détruisant son hymen. Elly poussa un terrible cris, étouffé par le foin, elle bavait abondamment. L'homme commença ses vas et viens à l'intérieur d'elle. Il était brutale, trop brutale. Du sang coulait de la chatte d'Elly, elle perdait sa virginité dans une douleur atroce. Lucas avait atteint le summum de l'excitation en voyant sa victime aussi humiliée. Il accéléra encore plus ses mouvements puis finit par lâcher un cri d'orgasme intense. Il gicla tout son sperme au fond de ses entrailles, puis retira son sexe hors de l'adolescente. Elle était épuisée, même après avoir été libérée de l'étreinte de Lucas, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle haletait faiblement, il en avait fini d'elle.

"Allez vas t-en", dit-il en remontant son pantalon. "Si ma mère te voit comme ça, elle va me tuer!"

Il sortit de la grange, laissant derrière lui une fille effondrée. Elle restait là, toujours allongée sur le ventre sur le bloc de foin, la semence de Lucas dégoulinait hors de son sexe, mêlait avec encore un peu de sang. Quelques pokémon la regardaient, certains inquiets, d'autres curieux. Mais elle n'avait plus rien à faire du regard des autres. Elle était suffisamment rabaissée comme ça. Puis tout à coup, elle vit quelque chose qui fit changer l'expression de son visage. Elle était devenue profondément choquée. Parmi les pokémon qui la regardaient se trouvait Tepig, son Tepig. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, traumatisé par la vue de sa dresseuse dans un tel état. Elly se rhabilla rapidement pour éviter que Tepig ne la dévisage plus longtemps. Son pokémon avec qui elle jouait avait assisté à la scène. Cette pensée la fit pleurer encore plus fort.

"Je suis désolée", dit-elle au pokémon avant de s'enfuir vers la sortie de la grange.

Une fois dehors, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle allait voir madame Barma pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé? Elle était méchante, c'est vrai, mais elle était aussi très stricte en ce qui concerne les interdictions au sein de l'orphelinat. Elle s'en alla la voir dans son bureau et lui raconta tout avec beaucoup de chagrin. Madame Barma fut complètement déstabilisée, elle ne pensait pas que son fils était capable de faire une chose pareil. Elle finit par appeler la police.

"Bien je vous attend", dit la dame avant de raccrocher. "Elly, je suis vraiment désolé, si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais envoyer nettoyer la grange."

Peut de temps après, les policiers arrivèrent et emmenèrent avec eux Lucas, sous les yeux de sa mère. Elly, quant à elle, remonta dans sa chambre et alla dans sa salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla, son corps était couvert de bleus, et son entrejambe était encore tout sale. Elle prit une douche, encore en état de choc, puis s'habilla.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, madame Barma la convoqua dans son bureau. Assise sur sa chaise, madame Barma semblait confuse.

"Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé Elly, crois-moi."

"Je vous crois madame Barma", répondit l'adolescente.

"Je pense aussi, que j'ai été trop injuste envers toi, et que tu en as déjà assez enduré comme ça."

Elly écoutait attentivement, ne sachant pas trop où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

"Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de quitter l'orphelinat", continua la femme.

"Quitter l'orphelinat? Mais je ne suis pas encore majeure."

"Après l'accident, j'ai voulu vérifier dans ta fiche si il n'y avait vraiment aucun proche de ta famille qui pouvait s'occuper de toi. J'ai vu que tu avais une tante. La sœur de ta mère, Charlotte Ruth."

"Charlotte Ruth?" Elly semblait surprise. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce nom. Elle savait que sa mère avait une sœur, mais elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, Elly n'a jamais su vraiment pourquoi

"Je l'ai téléphoné et lui ai parlé de toi. Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait te prendre et elle a accepté."

"Quelqu'un, va venir me chercher?" Elly n'en revenait pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou si elle devait être embêtée.

"Elle devrait arriver en voiture d'ici quelques minutes, prépare tes affaires et prend ton pokémon avec toi."

Une demi-heure plus tard, une voiture grise s'arrêta devant l'orphelinat. Elly était déjà à l'extérieur, au pied du portail, avec sa valise et son Tepig. Le pokémon frotta sa tête contre la jambe de sa dresseuse, pour la réconforter. Elle lui fit un sourire, mais il vit qu'il était un peu forcé.

Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année, blonde, grande et mince sortit de la voiture, c'était madame Ruth. Elly mit sa valise dans le coffre, pris son pokémon dans ses bras et monta dans la voiture. Puis ils s'en allèrent vers leur nouvelle maison.


	5. Un duo sortit de l'ombre

**Chapitre 5:** Un duo sortit de l'ombre.

Il était deux heures du matin à Volucité. L'éclairage nocturne dans chaque quartier de la capitale la rendait magnifique. A cette heure-ci les gens dormaient et la ville, bien que très souvent agitée, était calme. Toutefois, le bruit d'une sirène de police perturbait ce paisible silence.

Les policiers roulaient à tout allure, dépassant le peu d'automobilistes qu'ils y avaient sur leur chemin. Ils poursuivaient une voiture noire, une Mercedes volée. La course poursuite était longue, le malfrat regarda sur son rétroviseur, la voiture de police était collée derrière lui. L'homme vêtu de noir fit un sourire bref, mit ses lunettes de soleil et fronça les sourcils.

"On va jouer un peu maintenant", dit-il en appuyant plus fort sur l'accélérateur.

La voiture accéléra brusquement, le voleur ferma ses phares pour être moins voyant. La voiture noire se dissimulait parfaitement dans l'obscurité de la nuit, seulement, ce n'était pas le cas sous les lampadaires présents au bord de la route. Il fallait qu'il quitte la ville, qu'il prenne l'autoroute, et qu'il s'échappe par une route de campagne, à l'abri des regards. Le plus grand danger était de ne pas se faire coincé par les policiers. Ces-derniers étaient venus en nombre, plusieurs de leurs voitures occupaient les différentes rues de la capitale, essayant de l'encercler. Cet homme qu'ils traquaient ne leur était pas inconnu, en effet, Padro était un homme redouté dans le coin. Les services de police avait eu mainte fois affaire à lui pour vol de voitures, de bijoux et d'autres objets de valeurs.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'autoroute, il roula à toute vitesse, avoisinant les deux cents cinquante kilomètre à l'heure. Les policiers ne pouvaient plus que le poursuivre sur une seule voie, et il aurait été trop imprudent pour eux de rouler à une telle allure sans mettre en danger les autres automobilistes. Ils abandonnèrent, une fois de plus. Padro esquissa de nouveau un sourire, la partie était terminée. Il prit une sortie, accéda à une petite route départementale, il était seul. Il alla un peu plus loin, par sécurité, puis s'arrêta au beau milieu de la campagne.

"Alors? Ça ta plu?", dit-il en se tournant vers le siège du passager avant, où était assis un Scrafty.

Celui-ci avait le coude posé sur l'accoudoir de la voiture, sa tête penchée vers le côté était soutenue par sa main, s'appuyant sur sa joue. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

"Tu n'es pas très bavard", continua Padro en allumant un cigare.

"Un pokémon n'est pas censé parler", répondit le Scrafty.

Padro se mit à rire.

"Toi tu es différent des autres pokémon."

"Si tu le dis," dit le pokémon en regardant par la fenêtre.

En vérité, c'était Padro qui était différent. Cet homme, ce voleur et arnaqueur professionnel avait beaucoup d'expériences autant dans son travail qu'avec les pokémon. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se battre, tout ces crimes étaient commis sans la moindre violence. Cependant, il était futé et possédait un sens de l'observation en or. Un type comme lui était rare dans la région. Aussi, il a été capable d'apprendre à son pokémon à communiquer avec le langage humain, chose rarissime.

"On fait quoi maintenant?", demanda le pokémon.

"On rentre, et on gare cette merveille dans le parking. Demain, on retourne en ville avec une autre voiture, la voiture bleue"

"Encore avec cette épave?"

"Les flics vont certainement reconnaître la Mercedes si on revient trop tôt avec, en plus, avec une vieille voiture, on est beaucoup moins soupçonnable."

Scrafty soupira.

"Comme tu voudras."

Le lendemain, vers six heures du matin, ils repartirent en direction de la ville. Padro gara sa voiture à côté d'un casino. A cet heure-ci, le bâtiment était fermé, il n'y avait personne. Ils sont entrés par derrière, par une petite porte qui menait dans le bureau du directeur du casino. Dedans, Padro avait introduit sa clé USB dans l'ordinateur du directeur. Elle contenait un programme permettant d'interrompre temporairement le système de surveillance. Une fois cela fait, il fallait agir vite avant que les caméras reprennent leur activité. Padro confia à Scrafty un talkie-walkie, pour qu'ils puissent rester en contact. Alors que le dresseur faisait le guet à l'extérieur, Scrafty, grâce à son agilité et à sa discrétion, se faufila dans la salle principale où était rangé les jetons, les jeux de cartes, l'argent et tas d'autres bricoles.

Le pokémon prit un peu d'argent qu'il glissa sous son pantalon, pas trop, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez le personnel du casino. Par contre, le but de l'infraction n'était pas vraiment de voler de l'argent. Non, la mission principale était de réunir les jeux de cartes. Pendant ce temps, Padro s'adressa à lui à l'aide du talkie-walkie:

"Scrafty, écoute-moi, il ne te reste plus que dix minutes avant que les caméras se réactivent."

"Dix minutes me suffiront", répondit Scrafty.

Il les avait finalement tous réunis. Il prit alors un stylo à encre invisible puis inscrivis sur le dos de chacune d'entre elle un signe distinctif. Sur les rois, il faisait une croix, sur les as, un simple trait. Puis il les rangea soigneusement là où il les avait pris. Tout remettre en place était assez long, de plus, le pokémon lézard avait perdu du temps en dessinant sur les cartes. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Finalement, il put sortir quelques secondes avant l'enclenchement des caméras, au grand soulagement de Padro.

Les deux regagnèrent la voiture et partirent. Sur la route, Scrafty pris une sucette qu'il mit dans sa bouche, ce qui fit rire son dresseur.

"Encore avec ces trucs, on dirait un gosse."

"J't'emmerde!"

"Tu as l'air heureux aujourd'hui."

"Tu prévois de retourner au casino cet après-midi n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui", fit le dresseur. "J'ai une dette à rembourser auprès d'Eva, la femme dont je t'ai parlé."

"La pute qui manipule les pokémon comme des objets?"

"En quelque sorte."

"Rentrons à la maison."

"Bien."

De retour chez eux, ils attendirent midi pour manger. Après quoi ils s'en allèrent une fois de plus pour le casino. Il était ouvert cette fois-ci. Padro mit ces lunettes de soleil. Elles dissimulaient les lentilles de contact à infrarouge qu'il avait mis sur ses yeux. Il rentra dans le bâtiment, s'essaya autour d'une table de poker et commença la partie. Comme prévu, grâce à l'intervention de Scrafty dans la matinée, Padro pouvait distinguer les inscriptions faites sur chacune des cartes. Il gagna ainsi une belle petite somme, pas phénoménale non plus, pour lui permettre de revenir sans être accusé de tricherie. Il sortit du casino, l'argent placé dans une mallette, et prit la direction de la voiture.

Sur le chemin, il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme à lunettes. Elle était accompagnée de deux Conkeldurr en guise de garde du corps.

"Tiens donc, j'ai de la compagnie."

"Ne plaisante pas avec moi, Padro. File-moi l'argent."

"Ne me sous-estime pas Eva", dit-il en ouvrant sa petite valise, contenant une somme de 500 000 pokédollar.

"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire", dit la dame en prenant la mallette.

"On est réglo?"

"Non. Pas encore."

"Je t'écoute", fit-il curieux.

"Tu travailles bien Padro, tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Les affaires marchent bien grâce à toi."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi."

"Cependant, j'ai de légers soucis ces temps-ci. Comme tu mettais du temps à me rembourser, j'ai été pendant un long moment en manque d'argent."

"Toi? La bête du marché noir? En manque d'argent?" dit Padro d'un air moqueur.

"J'avais moi aussi une petite dette à régler avec Nicolas. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent, et comme il a été trop insistant, j'ai chargé un de mes Machamp de l'éliminer ainsi que le reste de sa famille."

Padro écoutait, décontenancé.

"Malheureusement Machamp n'a pas eu le courage de tuer son fils, un gosse de six ans", continua t-elle. "La police l'a retrouvé et je suis sûr que son petit doigt innocent est prêt à désigner le monstre qui a massacré sa famille."

"Tu veux que j'élimine le gosse?" demanda Padro.

"Exactement."

"Je refuse."

"Tu sembles ne pas comprendre. Tu n'as pas le choix."

"Maintenant que je t'ai remboursé, je ne fais plus parti de ta vie, je suis un gars qui bosse en solo et j'ai mon honneur."

"Tu m'appartiens depuis le jour où tu m'as demandé de l'argent, et ça ne changera pas."

"Je ne fais jamais de mal à personne. Trouve un autre chien pour le faire", dit-il en reprenant la direction de la voiture.

Eva prit une voix ferme:

"Conkeldurr! Immobilise-le!"

L'un des deux Conkeldurr se jeta de tout son poids sur Padro, il cria de douleur, le pokémon lui avait cassé le dos.

Plus loin, Scrafty qui attendait toujours dans la voiture, entendit le cri. Il sortit de celle-ci et couru en direction du casino. Une fois arrivé, il vit la femme aux cheveux longs et noir au côté d'un Conkeldurr, mais il ne vit pas son dresseur.

"Oh! Que vois-je", dit Eva en se tournant vers Scrafty. "Le pokémon de Padro qui connaît le langage humain? On dirait que tu es arrivé trop tard."

"Où est-il?" gronda Scrafty.

"Dans la voiture", répondit-elle en désignant la limousine noire. "Ne t'en fais pas, il est pris en charge par un de mes pokémon."

Scrafty bondit vers Eva, en préparant un Mitra-Poing. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait négligé la présence du Conkeldurr qui l'écrasa au sol avec une attaque Marto-Poing en plein sur son dos. Scrafty laissa échapper du sang par sa bouche, il était particulièrement sensible aux attaques de type combat et le colosse lui avait donné un coup redoutable. Il ne pouvait pas se relever. Il serra les dents, furieux d'avoir été mis au tapis si facilement.

"Conkeldurr, redresse-le."

Le pokémon souleva Scrafty par les bras.

"Je t'aime bien", dit-elle. "Je vais te laisser la vie et t'emmener avec moi."

"Rendez-moi mon maître", ordonna-t-il enragé.

"Ton maître ne fera bientôt plus parti de ce monde."

A ces mots, Scrafty essaya de se débattre, mais le pokémon qui le tenait était plus fort que lui et parvenait à le maîtriser.

Eva ordonna au conducteur de la limousine de partir avec Padro à l'intérieur sans elle. Elle appela ensuite sur son téléphone portable un autre homme pour venir la récupérer. Un peu plus tard, comme prévu, un hélicoptère se déposa près d'eux. Eva monta la première, suivi du Conkeldurr qui prenait toujours en otage le Scrafty. Celui-ci était désormais séparé de son maître, livré à Eva, qui l'emmenait vers une zone inconnue.


	6. Une nouvelle famille

**Chapitre 6:** Une nouvelle famille.

Elly regardait la télé dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il y avait une news qui témoignait sur le vol d'une Mercedes commis par un certain voleur accompagné d'un Scrafty. Elle prit la télécommande et coupa la télé. Elle était dans une maison coquette plutôt classique, en pleine campagne. Elle était composé d'un rez-de chaussée, d'un étage et d'une cave.

L'adolescente était arrivé pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Elle avait fait la rencontre de sa nouvelle famille. D'abord madame Ruth, ainsi que ses fils: Lucas, l'aîné qui avait seize ans, Guillaume, âgé de quatorze ans et Benjamin, onze ans. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait, sa tante et ses cousins. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ni comment ni pourquoi elle en était arrivée là. Cependant, c'était sa tante, il était donc normal qu'elle prenne la relève en s'occupant d'elle, mais pourquoi seulement maintenant? Peut-être qu'elle niait l'existence d'Elly avant le coup de fil de madame Barma.

La première chose qu'Elly vit sur sa tante, c'était sa popularité chez les jeunes du quartier puisqu'elle laissait ses trois fils et leurs amis boire de la bière et n'hésitait pas à raconter des choses que les enfants ne devraient pas savoir. Tout le monde la trouvait cool, cependant, Elly, elle, la trouvait bizarre. Madame Ruth ne se conduisait effectivement pas pareil avec ses enfants qu'avec elle.

Puis, une voix venant du rez-de-chaussée se fit entendre:

"Elly!"

"Oui j'arrive madame Ruth!" cria la jeune fille.

Elle descendit les escaliers et rejoignit sa tante et les garçons.

"La prochaine fois appelle-moi tatie Ruth."

"D'accord."

"Viens avec nous, je vais vous apprendre quelque chose."

Ils sortirent dans le jardin, tous armé d'un long bâton avec au bout un morceau de tissu enroulé autour. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un arbre où étaient suspendus des Kakuna.

"Je fais celui-là", dit Ruth. "Observez les enfants, c'est vous qui ferez le reste."

Elle prit dans sa poche un briquet, alluma le feu et le tendit vers l'extrémité de son bâton, sur le tissu. Ce dernier prit immédiatement feu, elle tendit alors le bâton en direction du pokémon cocon et le brûla. Le Kakuna tomba sur le sol, tout noircit à cause de la brûlure, et mourut en se repliant sur lui-même.

"Vous avez vu ça?" fit Benjamin tout excité.

"On direz que le four c'est ouvert avant qu'il ai finit de cuir", continua Guillaume.

"Parfait, prenez ça" fit madame Ruth en donnant le briquet à Lucas, le plus grand des trois garçons. "Faîtes attention à ne pas brûler le jardin." Elle passa devant tout ses fils et leur donna un briquet. Puis fut le tour d'Elly.

"Je n'ai pas envie" dit la fille.

"Excuse-moi? Tu refuses pour de simple Kakuna?"

"Non, c'est que je n'ai pas envi de..."

"Ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer." Ruth se retourna vers ses enfants. "Ce que vous avez là les enfants c'est une vraie leçon de féminité. Elly est une sensible. Ça vous permettra de mieux savoir comment impressionner les filles, et Elly a tout d'une fille." Elle se retourna face à l'adolescente. "Alors que crois-tu que cela fait de moi? Je suppose que tu sais que je suis une fille."

"Non, je le sais", fit-elle gênée. "C'est juste que..."

"Tu as intérêt de me dire que tu le sais. Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de telles insinuations de la part d'une enfant qui ne sait même pas se laver le visage." Elle pinça la joue d'Elly, la jeune fille baissa la tête. "Maintenant va faire la vaisselle et occupe-toi de ton pokémon. Quand tu auras fini, on te trouvera autre chose à faire. Avec mes garçons on s'occupe de tout. N'est-ce pas les garçons?"

Elly partit et rentra à la maison, exécutant les ordres de sa tante. Alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, sa tante et ses cousins rentrèrent à la maison. Lucas prit une cigarette tandis que Guillaume et Benjamin prirent leur manteau. A peine rentrés, ils avaient encore l'intention de ressortir.

"Les garçons et moi allons à la fête foraine manger une glace. Reste ici, et surtout ne te rapproches pas du frigo, j'aimerais que tu gardes la ligne."

Les garçons sortirent, suivit de leur mère. Une fois que la porte d'entrée se referma derrière Elly, celle-ci serra les dents et fronça les sourcils, furieuse d'être traitée comme une moins que rien. Elle en avait assez de se lamenter de son triste sort et de toujours pleurer à la moindre occasion. Elle avait grandie, elle avait appris à gérer ces émotions là. Mais la peine et la tristesse qu'elle avait enduré en tant qu'orpheline jusqu'au jour de son viol s'est petit à petit transformé en haine. En lavant et en frottant l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle put voir son reflet. Elle voyait une adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns, un visage angélique, possédant des yeux bleus qui tuaient du regard. Ces yeux contenaient toute la rage qu'elle avait développée contre l'être humain. Les hommes, pour elle, n'étaient que des violeurs et des profiteurs. Tandis que sa vision de la femme, elle, se limitait à madame Barma ou madame Ruth, toutes des garces qui la prennait pour une sous-merde. Elly était encore chamboulée entre deux sentiments, mais elle voyait dans son regard autre chose, de la compassion, de la compassion pour elle-même. Si il y avait une personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, c'était seulement en elle-même. Cette pensée avait suffit à la faire ronger de l'intérieur. Une montée de colère l'envahissait et se traduisait par la pression de plus en plus forte de ses petits doigts sur les bords de l'assiette, à tel point que celle-ci finit par se casser en deux.

Sa colère fut vite remplacé par de l'inquiétude, elle avait cassé un objet en porcelaine. Elle ramassa les morceaux de l'assiette et alla les cacher quelque part dans la maison, là où sa tante n'irait pas voir. Elle ne pouvait pas les mettre à la poubelle car Ruth en retirant le couvercle verrait la maladresse qu'elle avait commise.

Elle voulu alors s'en débarrasser dans un lieu de la maison rarement visité, la cave. Elle se dirigea vers un étroit couloir, et s'approcha d'une vieille porte blanche donnant sur les escaliers du sous-sol. Elly ouvrit la porte, ouvrit la lumière de la cave et descendit. Elle entendait des bruits, des bruits très faibles, comme des gémissements. L'atmosphère était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sinistre. Une fuite d'eau provenant d'un tuyau faisait un bruit de fond agaçant, celui des gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol. Et, il y avait ces bruis, ces bruits semblable à quelque chose de vivant. Elly commençait à avoir peur, elle s'apprêtait à remonter quand elle vit devant elle la provenance de ces bruits persistants. Un Umbreon était là, la patte arrière attachée à ce qui pouvait ressembler à une chaîne. Le pokémon gémissait, il souffrait. Sa bouche haletait constamment, laissant échapper de la salive. Sa tête était relaissée et ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, il était trop faible pour remarquer la présence de la jeune fille. Elly s'approcha doucement de la bête prisonnière, ce-dernier redressa les oreilles et se mit à montrer les dents quand il la vit. Mais comment pouvait-elle être intimidée par cette pauvre créature dans l'état où il était? Elle se rapprocha encore jusqu'à finalement être à porter de main du pokémon, puis elle se mit accroupie et tendit sa main vers sa joue. Juste avant le contact, Umbreon mordit ses doigts. Elly essaya de surmonter la douleur et continua son approche. Elle finit par toucher le pokémon et se mit à doucement le caresser, puis rapprocha sa bouche vers son oreille et lui chuchota:

"Là, tout doux Umbreon, je ne te veux aucun mal."

Petit à petit, il se calma et laissa de nouveau la souffrance prendre le dessus sur lui. Elly caressa le dos du pokémon en partant de la nuque et glissa vers sa patte arrière gauche, celle qui était retenue par la chaîne. Celle-ci était reliée à une sorte de socle en pierre fixé sur le sol de la même matière. En regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chaîne en métal, mais d'une chaîne constituée de pleins de petites branches flexibles avec de longues épines. Elle pouvait être coupée facilement, mais il était hors de question de s'y prendre avec les mains. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien dans la cave, pas un seul outil. Ne voulant pas abandonner Umbreon ne serait-ce que le temps de chercher une paire de cisaille en haut, Elly saisit la patte du pokémon et tenta de dénouer le nœud, essayant de ne pas crier sous la douleur. Ses petits doigts saignaient et gigotaient dans tout les sens, essayant tant bien que mal à trouver une faille, un endroit où une des branches se retirait facilement. Umbreon avait lui aussi sa patte en sang, à force de se débattre, les épines s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et l'épuisait petit à petit. Un piège tout ce qu'il y avait de plus atroce. Il paraissait surpris de voir une humaine se donnait autant de mal pour le secourir. Ces yeux étaient grands ouverts et fixaient cette fille, en train de se blesser pour lui. Finalement, Elly réussit à démêler les branches entres elles et put libérer le pokémon. Celui-ci avait de la peine à marcher et boitait terriblement, cependant, il se jeta avec le reste de ses forces sur l'adolescente pour lui lécher le visage et la remercier de l'avoir secouru.

"Arrête-ça", dit-elle en rigolant.

Puis elle se mit à penser à ce piège. Pourquoi tatie Ruth aurait fait une chose pareille? Car ça devait être certainement elle qui avait enfermé et ligoté le pokemon ici. Elle serra le poing, furieuse, puis regarda de nouveau Umbreon. Elle reprit ses esprits, prit la créature dans ses bras et remonta les escaliers en direction de la salle de bain. Elle lava le pokémon, se débarrassant du sang qui se dégageait de sa patte, puis de la poussière qu'il y avait sur tout son corps. Elle remarqua que le pokémon était une femelle. Après la douche, Umbreon lécha doucement les doigts de la jeune fille pour soulager ses blessures. Elly prit ensuite des pansements, les posant délicatement sur les zones encore sensible d'Umbreon et d'elle-même. Une fois que les deux allèrent un peu mieux, Elly la nourrit avec des croquettes pokémon pour qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces. Umbreon se précipita sur sa gamelle, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. La jeune fille sourit à la vue du pokémon en train de manger avec autant de précipitation, faisant éparpiller des petits morceaux de croquettes un peu partout autour de la gamelle. Elle aurait aimé le garder, hélas, cela était impossible. Si sa tante la voyait en sa compagnie, elle serait sévèrement punie. Alors elle appela le pokémon, l'invitant à la suivre, puis elle partie avec lui dehors. Ils marchèrent un bon bout de temps avant de trouver une petite caserne de police. Devant le bâtiment se trouvait un policier, Elly lui parla du pokémon, de la maltraitance dont il avait été victime et lui parla de sa tante Ruth. L'officier accepta de prendre en charge le pokémon et de le livrer à une pension pour pokémon malade. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, la jeune fille rentra alors à la maison, où devait l'attendre tatie Ruth et ses fils. Elle voulait jeter toute sa haine sur sa tante, maintenant qu'elle avait de quoi l'attaquer, mais elle préféra laisser la police s'en charger et faire comme si de rien était en attendant leur intervention.

Une fois de retour, elle remarqua que tout le monde était déjà à table. Elle s'installa à coté de Lucas et prit de la viande dans son assiette. Elle commença à attaquer son assiette et trouva à cette viande un goût particulier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda sa tante qui était en train de servir le petit Benjamin et lui adressa la parole:

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Du Tepig."

Elly ouvrit grands les yeux et il y eut un grand silence. Un silence angoissant. Elly tremblait, puis, se mit à paniquer. Elle rompu le silence en hurlant. Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et couru pour rejoindre sa chambre, voulant vérifier si son pokémon y était. Lucas, quitta également la table et couru rattraper Elly. Il la saisit par la poignée et la gifla violemment, la faisant tomber au sol.

"T'as parlé à un flic, hein?", gronda l'adolescent. "T'en as contre ma mère!"

"Asseyez-vous tout les deux!", ordonna madame Ruth d'un ton sec.

Lucas ramena Elly près de la table, elle fut forcée à s'asseoir, puis son cousin fit de même. Elle était toujours en sanglots et voulait se retenir, en vain. Ruth repris la parole:

"Tout ce que je voulais savoir c'est qu'est-que tu avais en tête Elly." Tout le monde la regardait, sans oser prendre la parole. "Tu pensais vraiment qu'il pouvait te sauver?" Elly était surprise. Comment pouvait-ils être tous au courant de sa visite chez l'officier de police?

"Ne fais pas cette tête", continua t-elle. "En rentrant de la fête foraine, on est passé en voiture près de l'endroit où tu te trouvais cet après-midi, avec un brave homme vêtu de bleu et un pauvre petit pokémon noir."

Elly baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, pour ne plus à avoir à supporter la vue de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, ainsi que celle de son horrible tante. Elle supplia le ciel pour qu'il ne lui arrivait rien d'autre.

"Tu croyais qu'il allait t'emmener vivre loin d'ici?" dit-elle ironique. "Et bien vois-tu ça n'arrivera jamais. Il ne t'emmènera nul part, parce qu'il s'en moque éperdument. Et ensuite? Tu pensais peut-être que j'aurais eu peur de ce type?" Elle se mit à rire. "Le problème c'est, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire de toi? Il n'y a rien chez lui, ni chez aucun autre homme, qui serait capable de me faire peur. Si tu l'ignorais encore alors j'espère que tu l'as bien compris. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser courir auprès des flics à chaque fois que ça te chantes non?"

Guillaume et Benjamin baissèrent à leur tour leur tête, comme si ils ressentaient un peu de compassion pour Elly, sachant très bien qu'elle risquait une punition très sévère. Seul Lucas restait insensible.

"La question reste donc, que faire de toi?" Elle réfléchit un petit moment puis reprit la parole. "En plus, si tu as eu le courage d'aller voir la police, c'était pour un simple pokémon. Il m'avait causé du tort tu comprends? Tu sais comment sont les types ténèbres? Ce sont des voleurs, des bêtes agressifs qui n'hésitent pas à s'en prendre aux humains. Des monstres, ce sont des monstres. Hors tu sais comment je suis avec les monstres?"

Elly avait cessé de pleurer, elle redressa la tête, folle de rage et cria sur sa tante:

"C'est vous la monstre!"

Elle reçut rapidement une autre gifle de Lucas ce qui la fit taire.

"Tu as fait l'erreur de pénétrer dans la cave sans mon autorisation. C'est une salle pratique tu sais? Tout les objets encombrants et sans aucune utilité, je les mets là-bas. Cela va de soi qu'il en est de même pour les objets ennuyeux et déplaisants."

Elly la regardait fixement, avec des yeux inquiets et suppliants. Sa tante se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea lentement vers elle avec un sourire pour le moins inquiétant.

"Je pense avoir trouver une solution."


End file.
